


Maybe Baby

by Alt_jade127



Series: Great Big Book of Stucky Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kind of a sex scene in there, M/M, Really cute, but I don't know how to write a sex scene backwards so..., no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_jade127/pseuds/Alt_jade127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the Tower is done with Steve Rogers listening to old music at three in the morning. Like seriously Steve, it's not funny, they're all over it, and stop acting like it's not you. Who else grew up in the early 1900s in this building?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Baby

Steve sat quietly at the breakfast table, watching the other Avengers filter into the room. Natasha walks over to the coffee pot while Clint collapses into his chair. She comes over and places a mug of coffee in front of Clint and falling into the seat next to him. Thor thunders into the small area with breakfast already in hand. Behind him, Bruce slumps through the doors and falls back asleep in his chair. A few silent moments pass before Tony storms into the area with the look of death.

 

"Steven Rogers," He yells after taking three large gulps of coffee. "I've had it. I've absolutely had it with you listening to music from forever ago at three in the morning!"

 

"What?" Steve said, putting his paper down.

 

"You listening to music from the thirties in the wee-hours of the morning at ridiculous decibels!"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"It's not funny, Steve, you've been keeping us all up all week," Clint groaned. "I mean, I've gone to lengths for jokes, but that's not worthy of being sleep deprived."

 

Unable to say anything, Steve just looked around the room. Each of the Avengers seeming to be more tired than the last. He hadn't been listening to music until the early hours of the morning. He went to bed at ten o'clock sharp, there's no way it's him. 

 

***

 

After breakfast, Steve stayed in the kitchen to clean up, telling Jarvis that cleaning always made him feel better and that he liked doing dishes. He had asked Jarvis to turn the radio on but to keep it at a reasonable volume so as not to disturb his team mates. It was one of his favorite radio stations that played many of the new pop songs he enjoyed. 

 

Bucky grumbled into the kitchen moments after the beginning of one of Steve's new favorite Taylor Swift songs. Steve didn't notice Bucky behind him until he accidentally backed into him on his way to put up the plates. He looked up to his friend and grinned warmly.

 

"'Mornin', Buck!" 

 

"Too happy, Stevie." Bucky murmured, sitting down at the table in what would normally have been Steve's seat.

 

"Sorry, were you kept awake last night too?"

 

Bucky gave Steve a questioning look as Steve set a mug of coffee down in front of him. 

 

"The music? Everyone's been complaining, apparently, old music has been playing from our floor for the past couple of nights and keeping everybody up. Music from when we were growing up and everything. I can see why they'd think it's me, but I haven't really listened to that music in a while." Steve continued talking about the absurdity of the team thinking it was him without noticing Bucky beside him, going into complete melt-down mode. 

 

Bucky felt himself shut down, and closing off. It felt as though Steve were making fun of him although he knew he should know better. He felt as though he was hiding it well until he noticed the shattered pieces of ceramic in his metal hand. Not knowing what to do, he rushed out of the kitchen, ignoring Steve yelling out to him and calling his name. 

 

Once he was back on his and Steve's floor and in his own room, he turned to the radio and turned it back on to full volume. He curled in on himself and went to a corner of his room where he sat on the floor by himself, remembering. 

 

***

 

Bucky liked listening to music from when he and Steve were young. It helped him remember and it made him feel better about himself. It was one day when he was watching TV in one of the many social areas of the tower. A commercial came on with Rhapsody in Blue playing in the background, and Bucky almost broke down into tears. So many memories rushed back that it was hard for him to see straight. 

 

He remembered his mom and his sister and their home in Brooklyn. He remembered a very young Steve with a bloody nose and a missing tooth holding his sister's doll victoriously. He remembered sitting in Steve's room listening to the radio with him. 

 

He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him because it was already late, and so he didn't rush to his room like he probably would if the other residents had been awake. When he stepped into his room, he found a station on the radio that allowed him to listen to music from the twenties and a station from the thirties and forties, and fifties, and he was sobbing heavily with happiness. Memory after memory flooded him and he was sure that in that moment, he could be the poster boy for happiness. 

 

***

 

It was his fourth night flipping through the stations when Dick Haymes' How Many Times Do I Have to Tell You began playing. He remembered the first time he heard it. It wasn't really like a memory, but more like he was standing there, watching a younger Steve and himself. It was when he and Steve lived in the apartment by themselves, or at least that's what he'd thought after what Steve had told him. 

 

They were lying together in a bed listening to a staticy radio. Steve on the brink of sleep as Bucky traced small circles into his shoulder with his finger. He watched himself lean his neck over and kiss Steve on the top of the head and tell him he loved him. He listened to Steve tell him the same as they smiled and Steve shifted closer to Bucky's side.

 

The memory was moving backwards now. Moving from something sweet and domestic to two male bodies pressed against each other. Mouths interlocked and hips thrusting. He watched himself and Steve moving backwards. Proving that the previous scene-though sweet-was simply the aftermath of something much more filthy. Something that required many more dirty words and lots of kissing. 

 

Steve didn't tell Bucky that their previous relationship had extended this far. Did Steve not feel this way anymore? Did Bucky still feel this way? Did Steve forget?

 

From his memory of Steve, Bucky didn't think that Steve could have forgotten. 

 

***

 

Bucky didn't mean to disrupt everyone's sleep schedule, he just wanted to remember. He was able to remember so much through the melodic riffs and rhythms. It made him feel so much better, and it helped him remember which seemed to make Steve happy. Steve always seemed to like it when Bucky remembered things. 

 

After hearing a few songs by Fred Astaire, he was able to remember most things about the types of food he liked. The look on Steve's face when Bucky remembered what his favorite flavor of ice cream was was something that he wished he could hold on to forever.

 

***

 

There was a tentative knock on Bucky's door that he didn't answer. He didn't want to hear Steve laugh at him for listening to the older music. 

 

The door opened anyways, and Bucky just closed in on himself tighter.  He could hear footsteps and he heard the music shut off. 

 

"Bucky..." He heard Steve say softly. "Talk to me, Buck."

 

Bucky flinched at the palm that Steve had laid against his back, and tried to push himself farther into the corner.

 

"Hey, Bucky, what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you feel bad about listening to this stuff, what is it?"

 

Bucky remained quiet for some time before stuttering out a quiet reply.

 

"What's that, Buck?" Bucky felt Steve lean in closer to him.

 

"It helps me remember," He tells him. 

 

"It helps you remember?"

 

Bucky looks up to meet Steve's gaze. "Why don't you touch me anymore?"

 

"What do you mean, Buck?" Bucky could see Steve trying to pretend that he was still smiling. "I'm touching you right now."

 

"Not like that, Steve. Why don't you touch me like you used to. Before the war, when we were in the apartment, and we shared that bed. When we were kids and you'd stay the night when my mom was gone?" Bucky felt his throat closing up. "When you'd push me around like I was unbreakable?"

 

Steve was caught off guard, he hadn't expected Bucky's memory to come back so quickly. He felt himself want to start crying.

 

"When you'd kiss me when you handed me coffee, when you'd grab me by my waist and pretend you were bigger than me?" Bucky's voice began to break at the end of his sentence.

 

Steve did start crying, full-out nose running, eyes flooding, heavy breathing crying.

 

"When you would hold me close and tell me you loved me..." He looked up to Steve, tears cascading down his face. "Do you not love me anymore, Steve? I still love you... I don't think I ever couldn't."

 

Steve threw his arms around Bucky in heavy wet sobs. 

 

"I still love you, Buck! I'll always love you, Buck!"

 

The two sat in the corner in broken sobs and memories for the rest of the day. They were making up for lost time with small kisses and whispered 'I love you's.' The music was turned back on and would stay that way until all of Bucky's memories had returned.

 

 

 

 

The next week, Tony hired a team of contractors to sound proof the Captain's floor.

 

 


End file.
